It has been found, that neither the ball-or roller-bearings, in short, mechanical bearings, nor the hydrostatic radial bearings are fully capable of supplying, what is wanted from them in certain newer high--capacity applications. For example in hydrostatic pumps or motors. The invention therefore discovered, that a noval kind of bearing might bring the solution. It is neither a pure mechanic, nor a conventional hydrostatic bearing, but a combination of a novel radially moveable and self-adjusting support member in combination with conventional mechanic bearings and using some of the technologies of conventional hydrostatic radial bearings.